The present invention relates to motor vehicle monitoring equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for recording vehicle speed and location, along with audio and video information recorded in and around the vehicle to make an unbiased record of events occurring around the vehicle, and to deter unwelcome activities.
An objective of the design of this system has been to protect law-abiding citizens and drivers and to discourage police officers from mistreating motorists and displaying unprofessional attitudes. If a driver of a motor vehicle is involved with a car accident, severe weather conditions or any condition which causes the driver or passengers to abandon the motor vehicle, this invention allows a recording of a message and voice record of the event, facts, time, etc. to be conveniently made and preserved in the motor vehicle. If a car jacking is attempted, the driver can similarly record the conversation/criminal demand using this invention without notifying the perpetrator. Further, if a driver is stopped by a police officer, he is often instructed to raise his hands which prevents the driver from picking up any object that would be of potential harm to the Officer or also hand activating any devices inside the motor vehicle.
Courts and Administrative officers sometimes fail to recognize troubling situations whereby a motor vehicle driver is stopped, without any passengers in the motor vehicle or any witnesses whatsoever to the stop, only to have reduced credibility with his or her self-serving testimony regarding the display of unprofessional conduct by the police officer who made the stop. Law-abiding citizens and drivers need passive protection to discourage police officers from displaying unprofessional attitudes.
The Motor Vehicle Recorder System of the present invention comprises one or more microphones for recording sound as well as one of more cameras to record visual information installed in an automobile to record conversations and events. The device prior to activation of the microphones can optionally broadcast a warning message indicating that the conversation will be recorded or a short xe2x80x9cbeepingxe2x80x9d warning message. This invention also automatically shuts down all other sound systems in the motor vehicle to allow the device to function and record without background noise.
This invention preferably includes a recording device attached to one or more sensitive microphones, one or more pin-hole cameras, a speaker and an activation system. The activation system includes a heavy-duty foot button, installed next to the motor vehicle""s brake pedal, and which will only be activated when firmly depressed for two seconds. The activation system also includes a switch, which automatically turns off the radio, tape deck, or CD player installed in the motor vehicle in order not to record such background sounds. This activation system also includes a voice activation feature, which permits the entire Motor Vehicle Recorder System to alternatively be activated by the voice command of the driver or passengers. The system further is integrated with an airbag deployment system within the vehicle to be activated whenever airbags are deployed. The Motor Vehicle Recorder System also includes a feature, which constantly and silently monitors the speed of the motor vehicle and automatically records the speed of the motor vehicle 30 seconds prior to activation.
An embodiment of the system also includes 3 wide-angle cameras, each with an effective 120-degree range of sight. Those of skill in the art will also recognize that the system could include 4 cameras each having a 90-degree field of vision, or any other number of cameras appropriately positioned in and around the vehicle to record events. The cameras are equipped with night vision capability and auto iris lenses to allow for a high-resolution image in any light condition. The vehicle tracking system provides a time-stamped record of the speed, acceleration and deceleration of the vehicle. A GPS system is included and aids the occupants of the vehicle to find their way when necessary, provides the ability to track the vehicle if stolen, and also records the location of the vehicle in event of an alarm condition. The preferred embodiment of the invention also records all of the aforementioned data and transmits it to a remote monitoring station via cellular or other wireless communication.
In the prior art, small or mini tape recorders are well known for various applications and uses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,016 is such an invention, which discloses a device for adapting a mini tape recorder for transcribing use with a foot control. The patent reveals a mini tape recorder device to which a solenoid means is connected and adapted to actuate the recorder in forward or reverse wind control. The foot control means for this mini tape recorder apparatus is only for use of the mini tape recorder itself by a typist as a transcribing device. This invention does not teach use of such apparatus in a motor vehicle, or control of the mini tape recorder by any type of audio control, nor the alternative combination as in your invention, of either foot pedal control or audio control.
Other types of tape recorder control devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,440 discloses tape recorders with speech-extendable adjustment predetermined playback time. This patent disclosure shows a tape recorder with a stop-start motor which is controlled by a timer for which the run time and off time can be independently set by the voice of the user. However, this patent does not disclose the unique combination of the control features in the present invention, nor suggest use in a motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,750 discloses a microphone and a remote control system with adjustable gain devices. It is a patent for a hand held microphone and remote control system, which does not reveal use in a motor vehicle, nor control of the mini tape recorder by any type of audio control, nor the combination as in your invention, of either foot pedal control or audio control of a microphone and recording system. The claims of this patent focus on a public address system with an amplifier and a speaker coupled with a microphone circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,127 is the parent patent of the basic dictating machine. As such, it is a complex patent and addresses the features of the new and improved 1989 Dictaphone dictating machine. Again, this patent is distinct from the present invention as this device does not disclose control of the mini tape recorder by any type of voice/audio control, nor the alternative combination as in the present invention, of either foot pedal control or voice/audio control nor suggest use in a motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,393, issued Nov. 17, 1998, discloses a unique audio-switching device, which allows the operator to control the selection of input and output signals. This patent was not focused at mini tape recorders, although the electronic circuitry is similar to the circuitry to activate a recorder by either a foot switch or alternatively control selection by voice activation. This invention does not teach its use for control of tape recorders by any type of voice/audio control, nor the combination as in the present invention, of either foot pedal control or voice/audio control of a microphone and recording system. This disclosure does not reveal use of the control device in a motor vehicle, and it is distinct from this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,359 further adds to the control field in that it reveals a simple hydraulic valve, which is operated by a foot pedal control device. This patent discloses the operational details of the now well established fact that the rocking movement of the foot pedal can control a device such as the valve in that invention as it turns actuates the hydraulic feature of the valve. This disclosure is relevant to the foot control mechanism of the mini tape recorder invention, but it is distinct from the present invention.
In accordance with the invention, the Motor Vehicle Recorder System comprises a recording device connected to one or more microphones and/or cameras installed in an automobile to record conversations or events. A warning message indicating that the conversation will be recorded or a short warning beeper message can optionally be broadcast by the recorder through the speaker prior to activation of the microphones.
This invention includes a recorder electrically attached to one or more microphones and/or cameras, a speaker and an activation system. The activation system includes a heavy-duty foot button, and which is activated when firmly depressed for two seconds. The activation system also includes a switch, which automatically turns off the radio, tape deck, or CD player installed in the motor vehicle and record without background noise. This activation system also includes a voice activation feature, which permits the Motor Vehicle Recorder System to alternatively be activated by the voice command of the driver or passengers. The invention also includes a video cameras which can provide video verification of alarm events via wide angle night vision cameras, accurate record of vehicle speed, acceleration and deceleration via a vehicle tracking system, location of the vehicle via a global positioning system, and transmission of all of the aforementioned audio, video and data signals to a remote monitoring station.